


I Love You To Death But I Just Can't Pretend

by raccoonblood



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, At least I think its angst, I need a nap, Im tired, and he deserves the consequences of his actions, and robotnik is a total and complete asshole, and so am i, and stone doesnt deserve this, but robotnik is an absolute fuckwad, god i really hate myself rn, i dont think theres gonna be a happy ending, i kinda hate myself right now, idk man, im sorry if this is shit, its 5:30 am here, maybe im just projecting, n bot is like br u h on god i did not know, please enjoy it, shout out to the beta reader ily homie, so deal with it, stone is like fuck u bot ur mean to me u hurt my fweewings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/pseuds/raccoonblood
Summary: “Doctor? If I may speak, sir?”“Go ahead, Agent Stone. Enlighten me with your stunning intellect on this situation.”“You’re an asshole, an insufferable prick, and you hurt the people who care about you.”Agent Stone is fed up with being viewed as lesser than the oh-so great Dr. Ivo Robotnik, so he decides to do something about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Love You To Death But I Just Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookingwithcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingwithcyanide/gifts).



> this took longer than expected, but i'm happy with the outcome. i was planning on redeeming robotnik at the end but to be honest he doesn't deserve it. he has to earn it, but that would take too long for a simple fic. enjoy, though.
> 
> also the title mighttt be a reference to HOLD ME TIGHT OR DONT by Fall Out Boy
> 
> dont come for me emos

At 6 am, Robotnik was bright eyed and bushy tailed. The government had given him the okay to start searching through the woods for whatever caused the outage, disregarding the fact he would have begun searching with or without the okay. He walked into the Lab RV as Agent Stone pulled up outside.

“Goody” he spoke through clenched teeth, “I have to babysit again today.” The door opened, and Stone's neatly polished dress shoes clacked on the metal floor.

“Good morning Robotnik.” Stone chimed as he placed a coffee cup on the desk Ivo was leaning on. The Doctor looked up at him and the space behind his eyes darkened.

“Doctor.” growled the man with the mustache.

“Pardon?”

“It’s Doctor.” he said as he pushed off the desk and turned his gaze to the large screen in front of him, analyzing the foot print shown.

Ivo heard a groan. Or he thought he heard a groan. He couldn’t tell, matter of factly. It wasn’t fully audible, but it sounded like a groan. 

“My apologies, Doctor.” Stone told him, or more so sneered towards him. Ivo glanced back at Stone to see if it was, indeed, a groan, but the incompetent man was half-smiling. He ‘hmmed’ and continued his work, sipping from the cup Stone had brought him.

After a couple of minutes of silent working from both parties, Ivo called his companion over with a grin.

“Agent Stone?” the Doctor inquired.

“Doctor.” Stone replied back. It was dripping with sarcasm, but Ivo, for some strange reason, didn’t notice it.

“Do you see anything useful in this image?” he quipped, half-knowing the answer Stone was going to say.

There was a pause. Stone looked angry, or maybe not angry, he decided quickly, maybe he was confused. Whatever the case was, Stone definitely didn’t look happy. Ivo was, to say the least, unnerved by this realization.

“Nothing at all, Doctor.”

An eye roll ensued.

“Of course you don’t.” There it was again. That groan. That insufferable sound, which he couldn’t figure out for the life of him if it was real or not. He stopped talking and looked at Stone. He locked eyes with the Agent and stared. Ivo’s face was expressionless; he simply wanted to see the expression the other man was making. It was blank, yet again.

“Your eyes weren’t expertly trained to spot tracks by the native american shadow wolves.” Ivo joked as he turned back to the screen, or at least he joked with himself.

He was about to go on explaining what the image was, but, as shocking as it was, Stone interviend.

“Doctor? If I may speak, sir?”

Robotnik could pinpoint what it was now. What feeling had been on the agents face before. Stone looked absolutely annoyed. Ivo couldn’t fathom why or what caused Stone to feel this way. Whether that was good or bad, he couldn’t tell.

The Doctor swallowed dryly. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” Ivo could hear the uneasiness in his own voice. It sickened him. He couldn’t let himself crumble under the emotions of others.

“Go ahead, Agent Stone. Enlighten me with your stunning intellect on this situation.” A smug grin appeared on Ivo’s face yet again. However, in his twisted mind, he thought it was charming.

The agent didn’t move. He didn’t blink, breathe, or shift his gaze. Finally, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. There Stone stood for a good 7 seconds, making no noise except an audible sigh. Ivo’s charm, or lack thereof, faltered.

“That’s just it, Robotnik.” He choked out, still holding his face. Ivo opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but his choice of the matter was quickly denied. “Why do you act like that?” Stone snapped.

The Doctor felt uncomfortable. Did he do something wrong? Did he fail? His face became hot and he squirmed in the swivel chair. The air was thick and heavy, and neither man wanted to look at the other.

“Acting like wh-.. I- Stone, I simply have no clue what you’re going on about,” he sputtered out the lame dodge to the question, like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Ivo knew Stone was upset, and it only recently dawned on him that maybe, just maybe, the man was upset at him.

The agent’s eyes rolled. The sound that cursed Ivo’s ears appeared again. The groan. It was audible this time; Stone wanted it to be audible this time. He stopped looking at Robotnik and began looking at the screen behind him. The light of the screen danced across his face, making Stone look like a carving of the gods, as well as someone who, to put it simply, wanted to throw hands.

The agent's mouth opened, then closed. He shook his head and opened his mouth again.

“You’re rude.”

The Doctor’s mouth was dry. He wanted to defend himself again, but Stone-angry and justified-would not allow it.

“You stand on this fake pedestal and act like it looms over our heads. You don’t acknowledge good work. You make those around you uncomfortable and frustrated.” He kept going on, listing thing after thing after thing that Ivo has done, or does, wrong towards those around him.

“N-now wait a minute-” the Doctor beseeched desperately. His chest felt tight and hot. It crawled up his throat and into his heart. Ivo’s heart, especially, hurt. It wrenched with every insult Stone spat out.

But even Ivo had to acknowledge the insults that were being spouted were truthful.

“I’m not finished.” Stone barked quite offendedly. The Doctor’s mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened. He thought his eyes had teared up, but he couldn’t tell. There was too much going on.

Stone groaned again. He took a deep breath, not because he needed air, but because he needed to let off steam. He turned to Robotnik, looking at the visibly sad man, and the scrunch of his shoulders let go. His expression did not.

“You’re an asshole, an insufferable prick, and you hurt the people who care about you.” The agent half gestured to himself and opened his mouth again. “Like-,” he sighed and let his arms drop. “Like me.”

The Doctor was silent. The room was silent. For once in his life, Ivo’s head was empty. The lights were on but nobody was home. The only thing that ran through his advanced brain was ‘This isn’t what I wanted'. Of course it wasn’t.

He didn’t hate Stone, not really. He enjoyed the company of the agent, and he didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t want to be hurt by him either, but he was unaware of what to do. He racked his mind to think of what to do next, but a sigh escaped his lips and he peered at the floor. He swallowed dryly again.

“I’m sorry,” Ivo said. And he meant it. “Really, I’m serious.” he began again when he noticed the look of uncertainty on Stone's face. The pain was just getting stronger. “I never meant t-to hurt you, or to make you sad or angry or upset, or make you feel like, l-like you were below me or anything!” he croaked pathetically. It was certain now. His eyes had begun to tear up. A stream of water made its way down the doctor’s face. And he hated himself for it.

"Why, then, are you like this?"

Ivo didn't have an answer. Both of them were aware of this fact.

“I didn’t want this.” he spoke. He looked up at Stone who looked back at him. The atmosphere hung above their heads like a sword. Unfortunately, neither of them knew who was supposed to be Damocles.

“Yeah,” Stone sighed. “I know.”

He simply grimaced and, turning on his heel, walked out of the RV.

It was quiet, once again.

Ivo reached for the coffee with shaking hands and took a long-needed sip. The latte had gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that's it. i wanted to write but i didn't know what and this was how i was feeling so i hope you liked it.


End file.
